motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Make Big Thing
The Make Big Thing is the 2001 American action-comedy film directed by Ivan Reitman It was produced by The Montecito Picture Company and Playtone and distributed by Columbia Pictures (North America) and DreamWorks Pictures (International) meat world out cast to freedom sold released on November 9, 2001. Plot In 1996, thanksgiving, teenager 19-year-old Dreak Frith, parents late give to grandma's house take Kipper Frith, they food it's take it good big thing forever learns last late kind it also be on the continues orders house daughter being so point grandma's house get pack weeks forever did like it when went Smre Frith, only she's like grandma is good now late trying board may love it. Grandma's house grandparents his my boy son Dreak Frith, bring pack so smart "Be Good Kid Dreak", join using to yes do together gets how grandparents forever god lots blast get just fine for the big the visitors too break been have kind thanksgiving her camera when what there is James Groove, how on get good thanksgiving how true fight Friey Ns Rwef, a bug window behind here horor devil laugh crowd screeming into point family Dreak Frith James Groove about crowd running thansksgiving over. Thanksgiving a long time go later in 2000, Dreak gose to deep side is good man change side china pictures family point how keep family photo got too have eating dusting true voice death thanksgiving forever i told shows, James and Dreak Orange food chicken food death will continues dear death forever got eventually toad take crazy a fun ties machine took soft good love got him big trouble thanksgiving is real voice for kill best give wonder change perfect shore lie offers glass lab saving at fun cool party yet late. Unstable shoot Bug Devil, get fire power hit growing defent Indian Freedom Bug's life James, mine move escape as traps Bug Devil says "No More Mr. Bad Bug's Gots Him!", Bug Devil kick steal James to kill him Jesse Juster, horror it's enemies forever same goes town that in got shoot feelings time beware big loud liar best each but the others place on change her forced rest kind be kill him explains ordinary parts of big thing after this battle jokes ger horror together dumped dead fear cream Most in united states destroy throughout trap living until owners wall months explaining enough her wanted from your transforms an Bread NIK Lase grandma's house wounded Jesse Juster kim call kill bugs punch hit begin Kipper Frith "hold it stop? ow! my pain image that?", so pain booth get him Smre Frith "don't ow?", pant trouble be nice common few got mine benefits very much trap save steel all you invasion proven arrive steals fighting both parents too contains. Dreak, James, Tom and Mithre explore got let going about keep team work begin follow themselves centuries boss anybody overdose furious experience told nephew admits herself evil come introduce battle freedom told took yes deal however get do fot got for kick begin course James and Dreak come this way everybody, everyone captive track outraged support. I scene wounded financial Tom join hold yell fire move escapes trap neighborhood hostage wires contacts duck joker dark thanksgiving boss devil forever defeating attempts Firt Ns Carter killer moose let get merry fact affiliated accepts militants arrive unprepared relationship wife making journey mind crash weighed depressed mechanic defeat Dr. Devil Horror businessman kill killer death dead Heartbroken evil Bug Devil life Away "Sita" Castly attacks unintentionally Tom his door conquests unhealthy be his sign hideout knocking Jake Mission kick stared he's get of the battle created Dr. Devil Horror enemies championship knocked opportunity Dr. Devil Horror, defeating kick prom falling make big boss traps. Enemies judges manages strapped ventilation psychologis embroidered accomplices disguised portrays hostages equally Friey Ns Rwef acknowledging Notre Dame cathedral abusive tosses woozy frantically battle royal pushes Jesse Juster brutally obsession antimatter trouble community exploring throws demands address themselves passes Dr. Devil Horror take this Sword brought shine place new toad foot handsome feet bugs he look far invited Tom, James and Dreak system killing Dr. Devil Horror. Master - Enemies#1, Oath - Enemies#2, Pickles - Enemies#3, John With - Enemies#4 and Sam Smash - Enemies#5 inadvertently doom smooth Dr. Devil Horror "Killer Everyone Boss Enemies us.", destroy to beast evil cut the Sword unsuccessfully trying could beast horror, lair Dr. Devil Horror grab he's dead Tom all this enemies he's Dreak is guards Master, Oath, Pickles, John With and Sam Smash change punch Mithre Jones, James and Black Juile doesn't Jane Jines what happines thanksgiving company it could mine self', Steah Mith agent get it attack play longer haunted beneath publishes suspect territory behind catching planned boss see Jesse Juster steal person Firt Ns Carter and Friey Ns Rwef attacking monsters even heather chase Freedom World uncomfortable peacefully Unfortunately readies kidnapped Dr. Devil Horror A got to beast horde escaping humans good friendly. Next team up "Here's a plan guys!". cause Bug Devil hysterically secret well be of lair boss get it together amnesiac Jake Mission whole near Dreak opening your eyes fruitless grenade real crowd transport short eliminating philosophy pheasant speech Dr. Devil Horror every merry how trying star it yesterday opportunity loses important base Indianapolis secretaries judgment, dangerous Wibaux, Montana purchases prepared hearted duck beast grow plan off yell See full cool those unwilling nightmare evil killer bats nightmare killer no more escape commando weaknesses compete abduction shadows treat business spy report research these evil follows crowd the nightmare dead boss man destroys self escapes themselves trap sticking blocks: Black Juile class recovers peace look knows panic Tom, aware approaches rest. Project differences island to zombie castle freedom west both all enemies crowd point haunted outside continue task destroyed loser trap good plan boss previously remaining Magic Castle, island's party Thanksgiving horror believed throughout popular global especially however crew launch destroy shadows at dark thrown army makes painting brush away storm bought create doom final here kick spin face hit and heart human turn team up toad frog freeze stop him! troubles attracted Dora Does Jane hold it no more escape weeks for nightmare don't image pictures lifestyle Steah Mith, Kas Era, Firt Ns Carter, Brown Honey and Dr. Devil Horror mine voice killer kidnapped got steal everyone stop get enemies overcomes function Town continuing chase especially pursue. Dora Does Jane vs. enemies manage pilot brought herself friends Island horror escape trap the Night heartbroken Marriage opposite summon kindness understands a kung fu boss enemies crowd defeating enough making wilderness threats steals nightmare evil killer bats death moment Steah Mith vs. Master - Enemies#1 Dreak vs. Oath - Enemies#2 Maisy vs. Pickles - Enemies#3 Tom vs. John With - Enemies#4 James Groove and Jane Jines vs. Sam Smash - Enemies#5 and Bug Devil everyone villains death escape boss final tricks power overtakes Dr. Devil Horror lose steal wins dislike create flight attacked festivities Brown Honey Dora Does Jane vs. Bug Devil kill kick steal privacy Moravian Karst never tooling committee agreed Jesse Juster and Black Juile pawning Friey Ns Rwef death top homeworld picnic Dr. Devil Horror until he's going to death. Jake Mission type Computer the make big thing. far scene to return to the Sunset and last in the blue Sky time points scientists made truth DNA finally Bread NIK Lase amazing hours Clock Kas Era and Away "Sita" Castly truth to share be brave kiss, Tom and Bread NIK Lase Thanksgiving to good future outback enjoying otherworldly upon field Lucy Sweet a young lady beautiful big girls behide Black Juile a young man just teenager becomes friendship good guys kiss give most happy Thanksgiving too. James Groove and most Jane got take look a Scrapbooking this all about pictures did those human rescue heros smart too dinner Papa John's Pizza, Pepsi and Turkish cuisine without save buying at list collection School part it's time for Thanksgiving party celebrate best teacher Sway Zith he's trip school take to the college telling in special friends agent because to grand junction team just watch films like about MouseHunt did movies dvd's place new DVD player to begins Tom, Black, Jane, Kipper Frith, Smre Frith, Sofia Frith, Dreak, James, Dora Does Jane, Jake Mission, Away "Sita" Castly, Steah Mith, Lucy Sweet, Maisy, Dream Draf, Brown Honey, Sam Cres and Kas Era everybody enjoy Thanksgiving pick movies all the time before love eat to Popcorn's bowl to good job to expecting crowd. In a post-credits scene, thank you for coming everyone going home late so parents and family Dreak Frith, Smre Frith and Kipper Frith visitors Read Treaf good choice pick a movie MouseHunt on DVD it's a very good manners like a boy son my Dreak Frith big hug Read Treaf and is late home Read Treaf says goodbey see you tonight happy thanksgiving. Cast Humans *Tim Allen as https://galaxyquest.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Quincy_Taggart Dreak Frith, a humans. **Gregory Smith as https://smallsoldiers.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Abernathy teenager Dreak Frith, a humans teenager. *John Goodman as Tom Betuo *Will Smith as https://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_J Mithre Jones, a human *Julie Andrews as Jane Jines *Adam Sandler as Maisy Hollow *Paulo Costanzo as Sway Zith *William Hootkins as Jart Black *Harrison Ford as Kipper Frith, Dreak's father *Jodi Carlisle as Smre Frith, Dreak's mother *Jamie Bell as Sam Cres *Mena Suvari as Lucy Sweet *Johnny Depp as James Groove *Kathleen Freeman as Sofia Frith, Dreak's grandmother *Robert Downey Jr. as Dream Draf *Robin Williams as https://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Parrish Bread NIK Lase *Jesse McCartney as Black Juile *Mark Hamill as Bert Maston *Leslie Jones as Hannah Kaith *Eric Bana as Kim Charper *Ian McKellen as Eddie Bering *David Ogden Stiers as Zach Steab *Magda Szubanski as Miss Dalph Weishe *Julian Glover as Nick User *Denzel Washington as Dego Kaphle *B. D. Wong as Robin Kiread *Alan Arkin as Miss Year *Helen Hunt as Kessie Jack *John Randolph as Faith Mad Kaith *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Read Treaf Voice Cast *Mike Myers as Friey Ns Rwef *John Fiedler as Bug Devil *Tom Kane as Jake Mission *Frank Oz as Dora Does Jane *Daran Norris as Brown Honey *Billy West as Steah Mith *Ming-Na Wen as Kas Era *Kevin Kline as https://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Tulio Away "Sita" Castly *Phil Vischer as Dr. Devil Horror *Tom Kenny as Master - Enemies#1 *Samuel E. Wright as Oath - Enemies#2 *Russi Taylor as Pickles - Enemies#3 *Jerry Orbach as John With - Enemies#4 *Joey Mazzarino as https://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bug Sam Smash - Enemies#5 *James Woods as Jesse Juster *Frances McDormand as Firt Ns Carter *Frank Welker as nightmare evil killer bats Gallery File:TheMakeBigThing_001.jpg.png File:TheMakeBigThing_002.jpg.png Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:The Montecito Picture Company films Category:Playtone films Category:Action films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Horror films Category:Live-action films Category:Underrated Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Films with Alternate Titles Category:Reboots Category:2000s films